dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman: TV Series
Aquaman is a TV Series rated for adult audiences. The story follows Aquaman and Mera as they train to become rulers of Atlantis. When Aquaman was discovered to be king of Atlantis, Mera was sent to watch over him and warn him of the danger presented by Black Manta. Season 1 - Story Episode 1 The Pilot mainly focuses on the arrival of Aquaman. Knowing little about his powers, Arthur Curry travels to the city known as Mercy Bayon the East coast of America. In his first appearance Aquaman wears and orange jacket and long green cargo pants. During his first few hours at Mercy Reef Aquaman visits the legendary Aquarium. The scene changes from Aquaman exploring the Aquarium to a strange ship somewhere in the Atlantic. The submarine like vessel speeds through the water towards what seems like the hull of a ship. Silently the submarine emerges from the water. Out steps Black manta... using grappling hooks he pulls himself onto the top of the ship. Black Manta and his men move around the ship eliminating any threats or soldiers. When they enter the bridge they find files on Aquaman... Episode 2 Episode 2 marks the arrival of Mera. The episode starts with Aquaman looking out over the bay. While watching the calm sea Aquaman meets Mera who quickly tells Aquaman who she is. She also warns Aquaman about Black Manta coming to kill him. While the two talk on the beach a loud eruption deafens the area. Sirens and noises come from the Aquarium. When Aquaman arrives there he is confronted by a villain known as The Shark. The Shark reveals that his main priority is to destroy the Aquarium and free all the creatures, while doing so he doesn't mind killing people. During the battle the Aquarium is destroyed which was the Sharks primary goal, he decides to come back for Aquaman another day. Episode 3 A giant storm seizes the city throwing everything into chaos. Aquaman tries to save people from the flash flood that follows. Episode 4 Black Manta discovers that Aquaman is living in Mercy Bay and heads towards it. After arriving in the city he watches Aquaman, waiting for a time when he is most vulnerable. Episode 5 Black Manta attacks Aquaman in the public. While they exchange blows Black Manta tells Aquaman about the time when Atlantis attacked his ship and killed his crew. During the battle a large force field is cast around them so that no one can interfere or see whats happening. Despite his hopes to capture Aquaman alive, Black Manta is forced to retreat when he is badly injured. After the battle with Black Manta, Mera and Aquaman share a kiss that quickly develops into something more. In the final scene Mera and Aquaman kiss and make out. Meras bra comes off and there is a brief shot of her back in just underwear. There is also a shot of her from the front showing her chest. Episode 6 While Aquaman goes to university Mera thinks about the night before. Age Rating 18+ - Throughout the series there are some female nude scenes with full back nudity and even some frontal nudity. The main female character wears short and tight yoga pants as well as a bikini top as her main battle outfit.